Swegzito-Cementos "Treellz" Baiches-Filberz
|status = Alive |disorders = Permanent voice change |nationality = Satanic |species = 20% demon, 20% cat, 20% cement, 20% concrete, 20% doritos |gender = |location = Hell |height = 180cm |weight = 69kg |hair_color = Gray |eye_color = Green }} Swegzito-Cementos "Treellz" Baiches-Filberz, simply known as "Swegz" or "Swegz Filberz", is a minor character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life He was born as the coolest angel on the planet, until the angels have exposed him for disobeying God, so he has went to Hell, but was able to survive over there. Voice Change At the end of the end of the middle age, there was a war of Swegzians VS Non-Swegzians. Despite the fact that the Swegzians won the battle, one of the non-swegzians have thrown a rock at Swegz's mouth, then the rock damaged his vocal cords, to the point where his voice completely changed. 3 days later, he sounds like a dying cat when talking. Swegzito Empire At first, Fandom (at the time, Wikicities) was coexisting with the Dater Planet, and made a huge block of a city on their own, and Swegzito had an empire at that time. On 2006, a conflict happened between the two populations, destroying the empire and the Abandoned City, and they have become enemy civilizations ever since. The Fandom civilization moved to a completely new planet with the land of the Swegzito Empire and the Abandoned City, which was once the city bordering the empire and the rest of the civilization. The Swegzito Empire moved to the bottom corner of the land mass of this new planet, along with the Abandoned City, while everyone else moved to the center of the planet to start rebuilding this civilization, and to spread through out to the rest of the land mass. This civilization renamed their planet to Wikia. Anti-Dater Story He was inside a tiny stone base along with Radwesool, Roffo Ebolin and Semens Sender, attempting to hack Peaceful Girl. They failed to do so. When the Jetfloat arrived, Swegz, along with Roffo and Semens, wanted to help the anti-daters a bit, and they did so. Description Appearance He appears as a mixed creature with demon horns, an "Obey" hat, black eyebrows, a nose, green eyes (covered by shades) and he has a mouth with 2 sharp teeth along with a long, gray beard. He wears a burgundy shirt that says "666", he wears dark-colored jeans and he is barefoot. His limbs are gray. Personality Surprisingly, he is with the anti-daters, who are good people. Normally, demons like this would act evil. However, he does act evil to the daters and Peaceful Girl. Also, he sometimes acts like a pretty cool and hip person. He also loves to eat edible concrete and drink drinkable cement for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Quotes * "Baich, yeee." * "I love cement, sweet cement." * "I have built a wall full of cement and concrete. Better than Dolan Trumpet's." * "Hand me the doritos, man." * "Hold my doritos." * "Yowinghoh..." * "This is some... modern, shit!" * "Ce-ment... baich!!" * "Yo, yo, yo, what is up everybody? I'm your host, Swegzito-Cementos "Treellz" Baiches-Filberz, and let's get right into the news!" Trivia * He pronounces "cement" wrong. He pronounces it as "see-ment". * In one of his quotes, he said "Dolan Trumpet's" instead of "Donald Trump's". * JustLeafy originally named this character "Treellz". * He does the hosting for the news on Gordon TV when Gordon is absent on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. * At one point, he collaborated with Sans. Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swegz